moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zalarian
A Refugee from Silvermoon Proffesor Xalarian Sunglare. Head of the Philosophy department in the Silvermoon Academy, paid well and had a decent place in the Elfish Society. He was a Happy Elf, who Published his Philosophy books. Then he risked it. But then the Philosophy teacher risked it. He published a controversial Book, which not only Critiqued the High Elf Council, the Silvermoon Culture but also the Blood Elf history and proposed different types of Government more beneficial than the Actual. In half a Day, Blood Knights and Sunhawk Rangers entered his House and the Academy, he was brought in to the Silvermoon Magistry. Bound in chains and tortured, he was Brain washed and corrupted, finally Banned and Exiled, with all his works burnt, a Humanizer Spell and a Simple portal to Elwynn Forest. You wake up in Norhtshire Abbey. Ex-Professor Xalarian Sunglare woke up. The uncomfortable white bed creaked as he stood up. Xalarian looked at the Mirror and saw a Half-Elf, with long Golden Hair, glowing Fel Eyes and a Scar on his cheek. He also saw a Glimpse of his Former Glory Xalarian looked at his Hand. The Rune of Agony. It would make Pain gradually increasing and reaching the top over the Second week. He knew it because he had invented it, But he had invented no Cure. He realized his dire Fate, eternal Pain until he could Figure how to destroy the Rune. A voice behind him make him turn, it was a Human Priest, Xalarian spoke in an Elegant Common, with Thalassian Accent. He pronounced his Name: Zalarian Sunglare. Emigrant. Zalarian looked at his things, and found a Book of Tauren Philosophy, he looked at the Last page. He went back to his Thoughts. He knew he was Exiled.. now he had to know Why. He asked the Cleric where was the Best Spell Caster Academy in all the Alliance, he mentioned that the Ashen Tree was having an Event in Stormwind. Zalarian left the abbey and ran the road to Stormwind, but when he arrived, they were gone. Then Zalarian maked up a Decision to go to Nethergarde Keep to Contact the Ashen Tree. Breaking the Spell. When Zalarian arrived to the Ashen Tree Grounds, he was treated as an Intruder, a Mage offered to help him, but all he did was teleported him to Darnassus, a City he hated. Zalarian, in his drunk off attempting to make to Pain from the Rune disapear, but it only got worse. The Druids teleported him to Stormwind , where Zalarian lived his worst time as a Beggar, in Pain crawling across the City. A mage Called Romulo offered to help him, Zalarian explained his Situation and Romulo used his powers to Break the Spell. Xalarian remembered everything, and he went back to Nethergarde Keep, he remebered his task of writting Philosophy books, and now wanted to join the Ashen Tree as a Student. Although Zalarian was free at Last, a part of his Soul had been sacrificed to regain the control of his Mind, his hair turned Dark and his affiliation to the Shadow'est side of the Mind. Ashen Tree Student... With the Help of Sheoth, a Rune Master, Zalarian could remove the Rune of Agony from his Hand, which made him have much less Pain. ((Continued))